Rough Day
by Blackfire Warrior of the Sky
Summary: Traci Brooks is having a bad day until her boyfriend Chase Stevens makes everything better. Chase Stevens/Traci Brooks One-Shot


_A/N: Its been a little while since I ' ve wrote anything just for Chase Stevens and Traci Brooks , so , here is another one - shot just for them ._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Chase Stevens or Traci Brooks ._

 **Rough Day**

 **Chase and Traci ' s Apartment**

" Man today can ' t get any worse . " Traci Brooks groaned at the bad day she was having as she looked at the mess in the kitchen .

That morning her car decided to break down on her causing Traci to have to get it towed to the mechanic and then call Gail Kim to bring her home due to her fiancé Chase Stevens being in a meeting with the rest of the tag teams in TNA at the moment . Then she got the mail that afternoon only to get caught in a summer rainstorm which caused her to try and run back to the apartment only to trip and break one of her heels on her favorite pair of shoes . Finally she thought surprising Chase with a home cooked meal was a good idea , but then the good idea turned into a bad one when she pulled down the flour on top of herself and causing the kitchen and her to become covered in white flour .

" Aw , " She sighed sitting on the floor like she had been ever since she dumped the flour miserable .

Normally if something went wrong she had Chase there with her to make jokes and everything was okay when he was making her laugh and forget about the problem .

" But , Chase is at the meeting . " Traci sighed .

She sat there wanting to cry not hearing the front door open as Chase got home .

" Traci , hey Traci , " Chase said .

" Yeah , " Traci groaned as Chase walked into the kitchen stopping when he saw the kitchen floor .

" What happened ? " Chase asked scratching his head wondering why his kitchen was white like it had snowed .

" You sure you want to know . " Traci said making him glance at her sitting on the floor in the white stuff .

Chase saw the long face and realized she was upset as he sat next to her .

" So , what happened to the kitchen ? " Chase asked looking at the floor .

" I was trying to surprise you . " Traci said .

" By making it snow in doors . " Chase teased .

" No , goofy , I was trying to cook dinner and failed miserably . " Traci chuckling a little at her man .

" Thanks for the kind thought , but I don ' t think you can cook the floor and I also think you have a little to much flour to begin with dear . " Chase said .

" Yeah , thanks for the memo , Chase . " Traci said picking up the bag of flour off of the kitchen floor and dumping what was left in the bag onto Chase .

" Hey , now I was trying to make you feel better . " Chase said laughing .

" Thanks babe , " Traci said .

" So , how about we clean up the kitchen , clean up ourselves , and order Chinese instead ? " Chase suggested .

" Okay . " Traci said .

Soon the kitchen was clean from the flour , but as they finished up Traci bumped her head on the kitchen counter .

" Ouch , see , I feel like I broke a mirror somewhere . " Traci said .

" Well , look on the bright only six more years and 364 days left of bad luck . " Chase joked .

" Its not funny . " Traci pouted as a tear finally fell down her face .

" Hey , look at me . " Chase said .

" You sure you want to look at a natural disaster like me . " Traci said .

" Natural disaster , hey don ' t make me call the police and tell them about this . " Chase said .

" Haha , " Traci said sarcastically .

" Now look at me please . " Chase said kissing her where she bumped her head on the counter .

" Yeah , " Traci said looking at Chase .

" I don ' t believe in bad days or bad luck and I don ' t think you are a disaster either Traci . " Chase said rubbing the tears out of her eyes .

" You don ' t ? " Traci asked .

" No , I don ' t and I know what makes a bad day go away if they do exist . " Chase said .

" What ? " Traci looked at him curious .

" Something good happening and a whole lot of laughter . " Chase said picking Traci up as he kissed her with passion .

" Chase . " Traci said when they broke .

" Sshh , let me take care of you , Traci . " Chase said carrying her to the bathroom where both of them took a shower to get cleaned up .

After the shower , they ordered Chinese which was delivered to them and they ate together . Once they were through with dinner they sat in the living room together talking as Chase rubbed Traci ' s shoulders trying to get her to relax from the stressful day .

" So , what else happened today ? " Chase asked .

" The car is in the shop after it quit on me today after leaving the bank , Gail had to come and pick me up and then I broke my high - heels when it started raining after getting the mail and I tried to run back to the apartment . " Traci said .

" Told you high heels were dangerous . " Chase pointed out .

" Yeah , its been rough all day . " Traci starting to feel better now that she was in Chase ' s arms .

" Well , I know one way to make today feel better . " Chase said picking Traci up and carrying her to the bed .

He then locked up the apartment and came back into the bedroom with Traci who was smiling at him .

" You ready to make this rough day go away ? " Chase asked .

" Been ready all morning , " Traci said .

Soon both of their clothes were laying on the floor as both of them made each others night feel better than the day had been .

" Chase , " Traci said after their love making session .

" Yeah . " Chase said as she snuggled up next to him .

" You were right before . " Traci said .

" Right about what ? " Chase asked curious and confused .

" I ' m not a natural disaster , you are . " Traci said .

" I don ' t know about the disaster part , but I am definitely a Natural at everything else , just don ' t tell Andy I said that as he thinks its a fifty-fifty split between us . " Chase said making Traci laugh .

" Sure , but I need you back over here Mr. Natural . " Traci pulled Chase back over on top of her .

" As you wish . " Chase said as they went a second round with the love making until both of them were exhausted .

" I love you so much , Chase . " Traci said .

" I love you , too , Traci , " Chase kissed her passionately giving her a third round of love making before both of them went to sleep for the night .

 _A/N 2 : Yeah , I know its kind of short , but I wanted to do this one at the moment as I wanted to show a more sensitive side to Chase instead of just the joker and clown that he normally is in my stories . Please , read and review , thx._


End file.
